Captured
by Napeter93
Summary: Donnie wakes up to find that he's been kidnapped. Can his brothers find him in time? My first story.


Captured

A Ninja Turtle Drama

By Nathan Peterson

CHAPTER ONE

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

Donatello woke up and felt very dizzy, the last thing he remembered several Foot soldiers had surrounded him until he suddenly blacked out. He was in what looked like a damp prison cell. His weapons are nowhere to be found, his hands were tied with his mask, and a cloth was tied around his mouth. He tried to look around to see if any of his brothers were with him. He was the only one. He tried to use willpower to contact his brothers, but there wasn't any response. Feeling depressed, all he could do was cry himself to sleep.

CHAPTER TWO

LOCATION: THE LAIR

"April, I've searched New York's entire sewer system and there's no sign of him anywhere." Michelangelo said. "I've called Casey and he said he checked everywhere between Grand Central and Broadway and he couldn't find him. This is serious; I have no one to work with on any projects." April replied. "Patience, April." Splinter said. "Donatello will pull through." "I just hope he's alright. I'm worried about him." April said. "Don't worry, April. We'll find him. I believe in him." Leonardo said, walking into the room. "We'll look some more tomorrow morning."

CHAPTER THREE

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

Don, still bound and gagged, gave up on trying to escape. He knew it wouldn't work. "This is just hopeless!" he thought. Suddenly, a black figure appeared before him. He struggled to break free but ended up cutting his wrist. "Calm down young reptile," the figure said with a sinister voice, holding up what looked like a scalpel. He cut Don's leg, as blood started oozing out, Don tried to scream as loud as he could. "Oh calm down reptile, that was just one little cut." The sinister shadow whispered into his face. "Your pain is only beginning."

CHAPTER FOUR

LOCATION: THE LAIR

"Guys! Look what's on TV!" April yelled. The three turtles and April looked at the television screen. "This is New York News. I am Harris Larkin. Today's top story. What appeared to be an overgrown reptile was captured by a former scientist at the Buffalo University who tried to perform an illegal operation on the biology lab's pet turtle. He moved to Manhattan to try to outrun Buffalo parole officers. He was last spotted near the Statue of Liberty. In other news…" "Don must be there." April suggested. "I'll call Casey and let him know our discovery." "I'll go with him." Raph said, putting on his trench coat. "Good idea." Splinter said. "I'll try to contact him via willpower; let him know that they're on their way." "Good idea, Splinter." April agreed.

CHAPTER FIVE

LOCATION: STATUE OF LIBERTY

"Well, here we are. Where to we look?" Casey said. Before Raph could answer, a loud, muffled scream came from a locked door inside the statue. "Come on! I think I heard Don!" Raph said. "But the door's locked!" Casey said. "Don't worry." Raph said. He took out one of his sais and picked the lock on the door. It worked! The lock came off with ease. "Lets go!" said Casey.

CHAPTER SIX

LOCATION: STATUE'S BASEMENT

Don, laying down on an operating table, strapped in, bleeding in eight different places, was trying very hard to hold back any tears. "I've just about collected enough mutant blood to create my own mutant turtles." the scientist said. "Then I'll get back at the professors who kicked me out of the university." Suddenly, the door was kicked open and there stood Casey and Raph. As soon as Don saw them, he couldn't hold back the tears. "The jig is up doc!" Casey said. "April called the police and are on the way. We have you surrounded for the time being. So give yourself up!" "So there's more of them. I need more subjects." the scientist said. "You are a sad sick old man." Raph yelled. Before the scientist could respond, several police officers rushed in and overpowered the man. Cuffed and restrained, they took the man away. Raph ran down to Don and pulled the cloth out of his mouth and opened the restraints, pulling him free. Just as Don got up, he passed out from loss of blood. "Whoa!" Casey ran down and caught the unconscious Don in his arms. "We better get him to the hospital, fast!" Casey yelled.

CHAPTER SEVEN

LOCATION: THE LAIR

"Well, I'm glad your safe bro." Mikey said with a grin on his face. "I know. I've never been so scared in my life!" Don replied. He had an IV patched in his arm full of blood donated by his brothers. "I'm getting tired. Mikey, can you take me to my room? I want to lie down." Don asked. "Sure, bro." Mikey told him. He got up and helped him to his room. An hour later, Splinter walked into Don's room and checked his IV. "Good night, my son." he whispered. He gave him a small smooch on his face and went to bed.

THE END


End file.
